Harry Potter: Warlock Supreme
by AC317
Summary: 300 years after the war Harry's last friend Hermione is made incredibly ill. Harry decides the best thing to do is to ignore death again and just go back in time. What antics will Harry and co get up to with all of this power at his disposal. It's Rated M Because I'm paranoid AF. It will contain serious Dumbledore bashing and very small amounts of Percy bashing because fuck Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is based off of a fic I wasn't very happy with and needed some work done on it, I hope you understand why I stopped writing that fic so soon as there were many flaws that needed to be fixed and I figured this would be the best way to do that. I understand if you want to tear out my insides and feed them to my gold fish, just please don't, I need my insides._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rowling however is rich and does own it. Please don't sue me.**_

At the age of 317 Harry Potter stood in his office with his wife, Hermione Granger, as she was very sick, Harry could have healed her but she insisted that now was her time. ' _Time_ ' Harry thought angrily ' _always messing things up._ ' He decided he'd take things into his own hands. He found a spell that would send two people back to when they first met, but they would keep things like their memories, magical core, knowledge, abilities, things like that.

He asked her on a Friday night, they had just had a few Firewhiskeys and Harry thought now was the right time to ask her.

"Hermione, dear?" he asked with a smile.

"What is it Harry?" she asked sleepily.

"I have a very important question to ask you ok?"

"Just ask the question Harry," she said, quickly growing irritated with the conversation.

"Well… I was wondering... would you like to… maybe... go back in time?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione shot up in her chair, now fully awake. "What do you mean Harry?" she asked.

"Well I found a spell that will send us back to when we first met, on the train." Harry said.

"Harry, what made you think of this? What part of 'this is my time' don't you understand? For some reason you can't seem to grasp the fact that people are supposed to die, just because you're more powerful than Merlin doesn't mean you can defy death forever." Hermione said irritably.

"I thought you'd want this, just imagine starting over. Saving all those people who shouldn't have died, stopping the war before it can begin, wouldn't that be wonderful?" Harry said hopefully.

Hermione seemed to think this over before nodding her head. "Yes, I suppose, saving everyone would be wonderful, we could finally see Fred again. He was always a good laugh. OK, I'll do it!"

Harry got a massive grin on his face before saying, "Ok, let's do it now!"

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Why not? Nothing is keeping us here, and it's not like we can pack for it."

Hermione once again thought this over before agreeing, "OK," she said. "Do it."

After five minutes of chanting a spell and waving his wand about a flash of light enveloped Harry and Hermione.

Hermione had just opened the compartment door, Neville at her side, searching for the ever traveling Trevor.

"Oh! Hello Harry!" she says with fake surprise. "Neville and I were just looking for his toad Trevor."

"Why didn't you summon him?" he asked.

"Oh," she says "I hadn't thought of that." With that she took out her wand (She never could get the hang of wandless magic.) and summoned Trevor.

She sat down with Harry and Ron after Neville said thank you and left to find his friends.

"Hermione this is Ron Weasley," Harry said pointing at Ron "and Ron this is my friend Hermione Granger," pointing at Hermione this time.

"H-how did you summon him? You look like a 1st year" Ron stuttered.

"With my wand you dunderhead," Hermione said, venom lacing every word she spoke. Ron had tried to offer her and Harry to Voldemort in exchange for his life at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"1st years shouldn't be able to do that kind of magic, you shouldn't be able to wordlessly summon something, that's NEWT material. Kids can't do magic before school, there's Underage Restrictions."

"Underage Restrictions?" Harry said in mock confusion "I've never heard of such things, maybe it's because I'm muggle raised, but I was allowed to do magic to." He finished while waving his hand at the closed door, opening it.

Ron ran out of the compartment, screaming something about Merlin reincarnations. He wasn't far off, Harry and Hermione were decendants of the old coot.

Harry and Hermione mostly talked and played exploding snap. Occasionally sending tickling jinxes at each other. The train ride carried on in bliss until Malfoy showed up.

"I heard Potter was on the train," he said walking straight into the compartment.

"I heard Malfoy wants to be thrown _off_ the train." Harry said, standing up.

"Oh! And he's with a mudblo-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he _somehow_ got transfigured into a ferret and got thrown straight at a window. He was only just caught by a Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater I believe, before he fell from the train, looking into the compartment and only seeing first years, Penelope got a confused look on her face before transfiguring Malfoy back, except for the tail and ears, which, for an unknown reason, kept growing back.

Malfoy left muttering about how the Headmaster himself should've come to fix such a horrible wrong doing to the Malfoy house. Harry scoffed, the Potter family was much more prominent than the Malfoys yet Draco still looked down on him. It truly was a mystery.

The rest of the ride went smoothly and as the train stopped Ron returned to get his robes from his trunk, running away quickly after obtaining them, he was apparently scared of Harry and Hermione. It was fun watching him run like a scared child.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Gather 'round firs' years!" Hagrid said as people started getting off the train.

"Right then! This way to the boats!" he says as he starts to walk away towards the boats.

Harry and Hermione get in a boat with Seamus and Dean. They talk a lot about what they think their favourite subjects will be, Harry says Transfiguration because of his metamorphmagus. Hermione says Charms because of all of the ones she invented herself, like the Intangibility Charm. Seamus said DADA and Dean said Potions.

"Yer can see the castle from 'ere" Hagrid called from his boat as they rounded a bend. Harry still gasped in awe every time he saw Hogwarts from here.

As Hagrid knocked on the castle door the students talked among themselves some speaking of classes, others what house they might be in, it was interesting to say the least.

Professor McGonagall opened the door and with her no nonsense attitude delivered her annual speech on the different houses and the like ( ** _AN: which I'm sure you've read too many times so I won't include it_** ) while she led them to the Great Hall. Once in the Great Hall she told everyone to get in a line as she pulled out a stool and an old looking hat, The Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name I want you to sit on this stool while the hat sorts you" McGonagall said.

"Abbot, Hannah!" she shouted as she read from some parchment.

She went through the list until she reached Hermione.

Hermione walked from the stool with a perplexed look as she sat. It was a _strange_ sorting to say the least.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall shouted and everyone was quiet.

Harry walked up to the stool with a strange look, he wasn't sure he would get the same result as Hermione.

When Harry put the hat on it took a minute before it said anything.

' _umm… can you take down your mental shields please?_ ' it asked awkwardly, ' _I can't read your mind._ '

" _Oh!_ " Harry thought with a grin as he took his shields down, " _Sorry about that,_ "

' _Hmm…'_ the hat said ' _You're tough, very tough, but I think I know what to do,_ '

" **IT'LL HAVE TO BE…** "

 ** _AN: I know I'm evil, I left out Hermione's result as well on purpose by the way._**

 ** _I love cliff hangers._**

 ** _Especially when I already know how it will turn out and I get to watch people pout._**

 ** _Try and guess which house they go to. If you guess then tell me what kind of prize you want because it's gonna be really difficult to guess and I can't think of an appropriate prize._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I know, Ravenclaw isn't hard to guess, but I'm a jackass so I said it would be. Also the updates will not be consistent nor frequent which means it could be two chapters a day or one chapter in two weeks, and if I have to be honest, it's mostly because I'm lazy.**_

 _ **I took the idea for the bedrooms from a fic called Harry Potter and the Summoner's Stone by Lochar.**_

" **RAVENCLAW!** " The hat exclaimed and everyone was silent, then a 7th year Raven started clapping followed by the rest of the Ravens.

Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw table with a smile, glad he got into the same house as Hermione. Hermione hugged Harry tightly as he sat down, also glad they got the same house.

"This is brilliant Harry" Hermione said excitedly. "Now no one will question our intelligence or ability! We're _Ravenclaws!_ We're supposed to be smart!"

"I know" Harry said with a grin as Dumbledore stood up, silencing everyone in the room.

"Before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore said with a wide grin as food appeared on the house tables.

Harry smiled at the old man's antics. Saying random words had been a tradition for him in his term as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

As Harry and Hermione ate they talked to their fellow year mates. Terry Boot was quite interesting and loved books almost as much as Hermione which was a surprise.

As the food started to disappear, Dumbledore stood, once more striking silence in the room.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to give before you leave to your common rooms. First of all the Forbidden Forest is as the name suggests, forbidden, it would do good for some of the upper years to remember that too," he said shooting a glance at the Gryffindor table. "Also the third floor corridor is off limits, unless you wish to die a most painful death. Goodnight!"

"He's mad isn't he?" he heard another first year, Michael Corner, ask.

Harry, Hermione and the other 1st year Ravens were led to Ravenclaw tower by Penelope Clearwater, the 5th year Prefect, not that Harry and Hermione didn't know how to get there.

"Now, you have to answer a riddle to get in, if you can't figure the riddle out wait for another student or ask the teachers." The Prefect said as she approached the door and a riddle was heard.

"You can see me in water, but I can never get wet," the door said.

The Prefect looked mystified by the riddle and really hoped the older years would come soon.

"A reflection!" Harry called from the back of the line and the door opened.

"Thank you!" Penelope called out to him.

They were met in the common room by Professor Flitwick, "I am Professor Flitwick," he said. "I am Head of the Ravenclaw house and Charms Professor here at Hogwarts. I am here to tell you of a Ravenclaw Tradition. Follow me!" he finished as he walked towards the rooms.

"These will be your rooms," he said as he pointed at 10 doors with names on them, "will you all please look inside." With that everyone found their rooms and looked inside.

Inside the rooms looked amazing, they looked as big as a house, covered in beautiful tapestries and pictures and furniture.

"Would you all please exit the rooms," came Flitwick's voice. Once everyone left their rooms Flitwick waved his wand and the doors all shut with a bang. "Please look at your rooms," he said with a grin.

When Harry looked inside his room he found it was much smaller, though it was still big, with no furniture other than a bed and a desk to work on. Everyone left their rooms looking put out at the downgrade.

"What was the point in that!" Michael shouted.

"That, young friends, was to show you what could become of your rooms, if the proper work is done." Flitwick said.

"So we, like, use charms and things to make the rooms big and fancy like before?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, exactly Miss Granger, 5 points to Ravenclaw," Flitwick replied.

"Ohh… Cool!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yes, very cool, now get to sleep, your trunks are in your room." Flitwick said as he left.

As Harry and Hermione walked into their rooms they waved their wands (Harry felt wands made magic more dramatic, so he elected to use his more often than not) and their rooms expanded and became filled with conjured furniture and pictures and things summon from their trunks onto said furniture. They also made his room a bright blue with lines of bronze scattered around the room.

Snape stormed into Harry's first ever class with the Slytherins, his robe billowing behind him as gave his speech about bottling fame, brewing glory and put a stopper in death.

As he went through role call he stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, our new _celebrity_ ," Snape said with a glare in his direction as the Slytherins.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked cockily.

"A sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Draught of Living Death, sir" Harry said.

"And where, Mr. Potter, would I find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

"What's the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshood?"

"They are the same plant sir, also going by the name Aconite."

"Well seeing as our little _celebrity_ here is done showing off we can begin our lesson," Snape said as he waved his wand at the board, instructions appearing on it as he did.

At the end of the lesson Harry brought a vile of his potion up to Snape, he knew the potion was perfect but he wondered what Snape would have to say.

To Harry's surprise Snape actually had the guts to try and _drop_ the potion vile in front of him. Luckily Harry had great reflexes as he pulled out his wand and cast the first spell he could think of, " _Arresto Momentum!_ " he said while pointing at the falling vile, suspending it in mid-air. Harry scooped up the vile and handed it to the Professor, who had a look of shock on his face, after all this was Harry's first class he shouldn't know any magic.

"Mr. Potter stay after class," he said, sneering at the boy.

"Yes, sir." Came Harry's reply.

When the class ended Snape called Harry to his desk and told him to sit in a chair he had just conjured.

"Mr. Potter where did you learn that spell," Snape asked.

"What spell?" Harry asked with fake nervousness.

"The spell you used to stop the vile from falling, _Arresto Momentum_ , was it not?" Snape sneered.

"Oh, that spell, I learned it last night, from a book." Harry said.

"Oh did you now?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"Yes sir, I couldn't have learned it anywhere else, I only just found out about magic a month ago." Harry responded with as much innocence as he could muster while talking to the man who had his parents killed.

"Being smart with me are you Potter?" Snape sneered.

"No sir, not at all sir"

"50 points from Ravenclaw, get out, now!" Snape shouted the last part and as Harry left he started muttering about insolent brats.

 ** _AN: I'm not happy with this chapter, like at all, but I did want to get something out to you guys and I will probably change it later._**

 ** _Please Review with your thoughts on the chapter and any of the many things that need to be improved. Also Snape 100% follows Voldemort in this story and is pulling the wool over Dumbledores eyes, not vice versa._**


End file.
